marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Eric Magnus (Earth-90214)
( ) | Relatives = Peter Magnus (son, deceased), Wanda Magnus (daughter) | Universe = Earth-90214 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = | Hair = White | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | Citizenship2 = Transian | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Chief of Detectives in NYPD Homicide Department | Education = | Origin = | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Fred Van Lente; Dennis Calero | First = X Men Noir #1 | Death = X Men Noir #4 | HistoryText = Eric Magnisky immigrated with his family from Transia to America, where on Ellis Island his last name was changed to Magnus after an immigration agent misheard his last name as Magnus. Knowing that he would have a difficult time to fit into American society, Eric taught himself fluently in learning the English language. Eric became a police officer and later promoted to Chief of Detectives during a raid on Welfare Pen, where he killed Sean Cassidy, a heroin smuggler who influentially controls the prison, due to the actions of the warden's son Thomas Halloway. But on that day, Magnus discovered that the warden of the prison committed suicide for being "played by a system he couldn't control," and learned that he was a widower and had twins like Magnus' children. Magnus swore to never let his children go down like the warden and so made himself to control the system by becoming a powerful leader of a secret criminal society, the Brotherhood. This is mainly due to corrupted politician Sebastian Shaw of the Hellfire Club. At a early point, Magnus was a close friend of Professor Charles Xavier, who ran the reform school Xavier School For Exceptionally Wayward Youth. Having been aware of his friend for improving his students as better criminals/sociopaths, Magnus offered Charles of having his X Men integrated into the Brotherhood. Though Xavier refused Magnus' offer, the corrupted officer apparently had one of Charles' student Warren Worthington III killed at Xavier's school. Pinning Worthington's death as suicide and causing Xavier's teachings to go public and later incarcerated at Rikers Island. Magnus was tasked by Sebastian Shaw in finding Xavier's student Anna Marie, who is talented in mimicry, in order to use her in their war against their mobster rival Angelo Unuscione in order to take control of the New York criminal underworld. This hunt soon brought Magnus and his Brotherhood into conflict with Xavier's vengeful X Men students and the vigilante known as the Angel. Turns of events lead to the death of his son Peter in a botched assassination attempt on Unuscione and driving Magnus to the breaking point in which he killed Sebastian Shaw. Magnus finally tracked down Anna-Marie and forced her in revealing the headquarters of the X Men and the Angel at Welfare Pen. A firefight erupted and leading to Magnus confronting Anna-Marie on the prison's rooftop, but only to be brutally beaten to death by Anna-Marie - who was in fact to be Jean Grey. | Powers = | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Name legally changed Category:Magnus Family Category:Crimelords